


Laura meets Karen.

by EmisonandMaleoFan



Series: SuperGiftedverse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Stargirl (TV 2020), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmisonandMaleoFan/pseuds/EmisonandMaleoFan
Summary: On earth 2 we take a look at how Laura met Karen and how they hit it off.
Relationships: Gabrielle Kinney & Laura Kinney, Jean Grey/Laura Kinney, Rogue (X-Men)/Karen Starr, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: SuperGiftedverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100669
Kudos: 5





	1. Saving Mutant Kind side stories

**Earth-2 Blue Valley**

Laura was walking and stopped at a gravestone that read _In loving memory of Jean Grey_ as Laura teared up and started crying. She lost Jean to the power of the Antimonitor during the crisis. The casualties were huge most of the X men perished. Not to far away at anther gravestone stood Karen Starr aka Power Girl as she put flowers at the tombstone that read _in loving memory of Rouge_. Karen saw Laura not to far away. Laura was powerful considering not only did she have wolverine healing factor and claws she also had chaos magic. Laura walked away and as she was leaving she bumped into Karen " Oh Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." Karen smiled " It's okay. No harm even though you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to. Your kinda of cute." Laura was caught off guard by the flirtation. She scrambled for words " I have to go" as she runs home. Once she arrives she calls her best friend Yolanda Montez. Yolanda picked up " Hey Laura wassup." Laura excitedly said " Yolanda I just ran into Karen. I probably made a fool of myself." Yolanda teases Laura " Awww you ran into one of your crushes Laura and Karen kissing in a tree" Laura smirks " Shut up or do you want me to tell Courtney about your massive crush?" Yolanda immediately stopped " You wouldn't dare do that. You know how much she means to me please don't say anything." Laura smirked " Lets make a deal when we are both ready we make our moves." Yolanda laughs on the other line " You got yourself a deal." 


	2. Laura and Yolanda lunch chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Yolanda make a plan. Meanwhile Courtney and Karen discuss possible dates for the upcoming dance.

Laura walks up to Yolanda and says" Hey Yolanda let's go get lunch." Yolanda smiles and take Laura to lunch. " So what should we do about our crushes because i know you see Courtney and Karen checking us out a lot." Laura smiles nervously " I don't know what if Karen rejects me you know for being intersex." Yolanda laughs " Don't worry if anything that will work in your favor." 

**Courtney House**

Courtney and Karen got back from shopping. Courtney tells Karen " You know you should ask Laura to the dance you two clearly got a thing for each other." Karen retorts " like how i heard you masturbating about Yolanda that one time with my super hearing." Courtney blushes furiously " Uhhh i don't know what you talking about." Karen laughs " Oh Courtney what am I going to do with you my young sister." Courtney says " Not embarrass me anymore." Karen laughs " Ha fat chance in happening. I love seeing your face." 


End file.
